The Tears On My Face
by BTRandAALoverXR5X
Summary: "Oh my goodness, Ally! Can't you just have respect for me and Kira! What you just said was a lie, and I'd be better off without you!" He blurted out. "Ok. I'll make it on my own. But remember, you still have Trish and Dez, who probably just heard what you said. But don't come back to me begging for another chance. Oh and, I used to love you, but now, I'm considering Dallas again."
1. Chapter 1

**Me: New story.**

**Will probably bring tears.**

**Heres the story.**

**There was once a girl named Rachel-**

**Jaelyn:**

**Rachel! Can I have a word with you? *Drags me away***

**~~10 Mins Later~~**

**Me: We-We're ba-back.**

**Jaelyn: Yes, and?**

**Me:Hop-hope you-you enjoy it-it.**

* * *

Ally Dawson. Beautiful, smart, confident,talented, and is very very very **VERY** little fierce.

Her crush?

Definetly Austin Moon.

Handsome, goofy,cute,talented.

His crush?

The one and only evil,wicked,spoiled,wants everything-

* * *

**Jaelyn: RACHEL! WE GET IT!**

**Me: Sorry! *Fake sobbing***

**Jaelyn: I'm sorry!**

**Me: *Fake sniffing* Jaelyn?**

**Jaelyn: Yeah?**

**Me: You so gullible.**

**Jaelyn: On with it!**

* * *

You get that Kira is evil.

She absolutely hates Ally, Trish, Dez, and is trying to get Austin to like her.

He already does.

Ally started to walk towards Sonic Boom. Austin had called her to talk to her.

"Ally?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out with Kira!" He blurted out happily.

Ally was shocked,sad,and did I mention shocked?

"Good for you Austin!" She said.

"Ally, I have to go, I need to pick out what to wear! Bye now!" Austin walked out of the door, before Ally could even say goodbye.

Ally wanted to scream, cry, and run around like a kid.

She would just draw people to watch and laugh.

"Don't cry Ally." She said to herself. "Things will work out better later.

* * *

3 weeks later.

Ally wanted to work with Austin to write a song.

Whenever she texted, she would get this text saying,

"Sorry Ally, I'm too busy with Kira. Maybe later."

She was getting tired of it.

And also, she was tired of Kira being the Queen Bee at school, being Ms. Sassypants, being rude, saying things to get people mad, and making fun of Allys clothes.

Tommorow, Ally was going to show Kira and Austin, what she's got.

She'll show Kira a piece of her mind.


	2. The Fight

**Me: Hey guys! Back with another chapter! **

**Jaelyn: And we need more favorites, reviews, and followers!**

**Me: So we can finally walk the FanFiction Red Carpet like 4everawriter! She's a great author ^.^**

**Jaelyn: So, Rachel let me tell them one of your BIGGEST secrets.**

**Me: Um...**

**Jae:Your crush?**

**Me: Ugh! Help me!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Trish asked for the umpteenth time.

"YES!" Small, fragile, Ally Dawson shouted.

"Lets get started then!" Trish said.

Trish let Ally go take a nice warm bath, in sandwood vanilla scent. She smelled really good.

"Ally, you smell better then Kira!" Trish exclaimed. Trish picked out a hot pink shirt with the words, "I don't Care what YOU say." and black skinny jeans. She picked out a Black and hot pink sweater and Ally started to put it on. Then, Trish got Black wedges for the finishing touch on clothing.

Ally looked gorgeous.

"Ok, make-up time!" Trish said. She put on some lipstick, eyeliner, nail polish, and other things to make her look pretty. But not too much, she doesn't want to make her look like a clown.

"Ally! Your all done! Now, heres some make-up and make-up remover." She said while putting it in her bag.

"Ok. See you later, Trish!" She said. She walked to her red and black Chevy Camaro and drove off to school.

* * *

Ally entered the doors of Marino High, and the second she walked in, people were silent, and staring. The boys were whistling, and the girls were shaking their heads with jealousy. Everyone started to crowd around her.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Can I sit with you at lunch?'

Other girls had mean comments such as:

"Ugh, what a brat."

"No one would like you."

Kira came around the corner, and started noticing this.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"The prettiest girl in the school!" A boy said, but then covered his mouth and gasped.

"NOBODY IS PRETTIER THAN ME!" She screamed. She made her way through the crowd, pushing past Trish and Dez, and found out who this girl was.

"Ally Dorkson?" She asked.

"No, it's Dawson for now on. I just dressed up like this to show your little brat butt my bad side." Ally spat. Kira was angry.

"You will not talk to me like that!" Kira screamed.

"I can talk to you however I want since I'm making a stand. We're all tired of your little sassy, rude, attitude, and it's time you change."

Kira's anger was now 50%.

" You do not steal the spotlight from me! I had it first so I will always have it!"

"No you won't."

99%.

"Yes I will."

"I bet your 6k diamond necklace you won't."

100%= X_X for Allison Dawson. Kira swung a punch at her and hit her square in the nose. Ally kick Kira in the stomach with her wedges on.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Kira kicked Ally in the face. She was really flexible.

But then, Ally slapped her face, so hard that China could hear it.

Kira held her face in pain, and slapped Ally back.

Ally slapped back.

Kira slapped back again.

Ally slapped again too.

"Ally?" A voice frome behind her said.

She turned around and to her horror,

Austin Moon was standing right there.

* * *

**Me: Ok! That's a wrap! But Jae, your not gonna tell who my crush is!**

**Jae:Yes I am! Her crushes' name is Damian. 13 year old boxer.**

**Me: He's so cute!**

**Jae: Yeah, that's why he's mine.**

**Me: No he's not!**

**Jae: Wanna bet? *We get in to fight, pull hair, and other things***

**Me: I WIN THE WWE DIVA'S WRESTLING COMPETITION!-*Jaelyn jumps on me***


End file.
